


Terra bruciata

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva fatto la sua parte per il bene, eppure ciò che aveva fatto per il male era riuscito a prevalere, portandogli via l’unico affetto che gli rimaneva al mondo.Lui gliel’aveva promesso.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Terra bruciata

Terra Bruciata

Spezzato.

Ecco come si sentiva.

Spezzato nel corpo, e in quei rimasugli di anima che sentiva scivolare via da lui, sempre più velocemente.

Aveva fatto la sua parte per il bene, eppure ciò che aveva fatto per il male era riuscito a prevalere, portandogli via l’unico affetto che gli rimaneva al mondo.

Lui gliel’aveva _promesso._

_Per arrivare all’alba, non c’è altra via che la notte, Severus._

Non c’era altra via che la notte, aveva detto.

Eppure Severus Piton stava ancora aspettando la sua maledetta alba, stava aspettando di veder sorgere il sole, di sentire i suoi raggi sulla pelle, di cogliere nell’aria stessa qualche sfumatura, qualche segno... qualcosa che gli dicesse che ancora aveva la speranza dalla sua parte.

Ma non c’era niente, e ormai i giorni passavano, portando via con sé il ricordo di una donna stroncata nel fiore dei suoi anni e il volto di un uomo, che per lei aveva versato tutte le sue lacrime e il cui cuore era divenuto impenetrabile.

_Era entrato nello studio del Preside, con un’irruenza che non gli apparteneva._

_“Buonasera, Severus” aveva detto con tono pacato Silente._

_Il suo sguardo era appannato da una tristezza che Piton raramente gli aveva scorto in volto._

_Ma niente,_ niente _, poteva essere paragonato al suo dolore._

_“Lei me l’aveva giurato!” urlò. L’uomo di fronte a lui sospirò, alzandosi dalla sedia._

_“Io ti avevo giurato che avrei fatto del mio meglio per proteggerla, Severus. Ma non avrei mai immaginato che Sirius...” tacque improvvisamente, come se fosse stato colto dal rimorso._

_In un’altra occasione, avrebbe anche potuto comprenderlo, arrivare ad ammettere che il senso di colpa era qualcosa che conosceva fin troppo bene, nonostante non avesse ancora imparato a conviverci._

_Ma non in quel frangente. Non quando sentiva ancora addosso a sé un rivoltante lezzo di morte, non quando il cadavere di Lily aveva ancora gli occhi sbarrati per il terrore e la cieca furia di una madre che ha immolato la sua vita per il figlio._

_L’odio di Severus era immenso, universale._

_Non sapeva a chi fosse rivolto, se al preside, a Lily stessa, a Voldemort... o se in realtà biasimasse unicamente se stesso, per aver messo la donna in condizione di essere una preda, per aver fatto sì che fosse il Signore Oscuro a darle la caccia, con un’efferatezza che andava oltre ogni previsione._

_Eppure, in quel momento, lui stava lì, fermo davanti ad un uomo che per la prima volta sembrava unicamente un vecchio._

_Non voleva compassione, voleva solo risposte._

_Oppure, sentirsi dire che la colpa non era imputabile a lui, pur sapendo già che non ci avrebbe creduto._

_“Mi dispiace, Severus” aveva detto il Preside, con uno sguardo che ammetteva che, quel giorno, era morta una parte di loro stessi, insieme alla famiglia Potter._

_Morta, ma lui la sentiva ancora bruciare._

“Buonasera, Severus”.

Una strana sensazione di dejà vu colpì l’insegnante, che fremette.

Il Preside era seduto alla sua scrivania, e quando entrò non lo guardò nemmeno negli occhi.

Fissava il castello di carte dinnanzi a sé, come riflettendo su quale fosse la prossima mossa.

“Mi ha fatto chiamare?” chiese, con quel tono spento che aveva fatto suo nelle ultime settimane.

Non c’era più spazio per le urla in lui, tutto si era sopito nel momento stesso in cui aveva realizzato che i peccati commessi da tutti loro, ma da lui in particolar modo, avrebbero avuto il loro prezzo solo in un inferno che in quell’istante appariva ancora lontano.

“Sì, ti ho fatto chiamare. Volevo soltanto sapere come stai” asserì l’uomo, posando con lentezza disarmante l’ennesima carta in cima alle altre.

“Sto bene” si affrettò a ribattere l’altro, pur sapendo quanto la menzogna fosse palese.

Silente sospirò, finalmente guardandolo. Tacque per svariati istanti, come se stesse cercando di guardarlo dentro, con quella dote particolare che andava ben oltre la Legilimanzia, e che pareva essere in grado di scandagliare l’animo umano.

 _Tempo sprecato,_ avrebbe voluto dirgli. _Io non possiedo un’anima._

“Vedi questo castello?” gli chiese, con tono piatto “E’ fragile, delicato. Basterebbe un soffio per farlo crollare” indicò la fila più bassa di carte, e riprese a parlare “Se io togliessi la base, cadrebbe, si rovinerebbe. E per quanto io possa farne un altro, non tornerebbe mai ad essere com’è in questo momento”. Severus, lievemente infastidito, lo interruppe.

“Suppongo che non mi abbia fatto venire qui per parlare di castelli di carte” ironizzò, facendo sorridere il Preside.

“Anche gli esseri umani sono così. Se levi loro le basi, le fondamenta su cui hanno costruito la propria esistenza, si distruggono. E non tornano ad essere gli stessi” gli spiegò. Severus ghignò, sprezzante.

“Posto che si riferisca a me, e non avrebbe senso se fosse altrimenti, va detto che io non ho la minima intenzione né la voglia di tornare ad essere quello che ero prima. Ma credo che questo sia facilmente intuibile, o mi sbaglio?”. Silente sospirò per l’ennesima volta.

“Ricordi che cosa ti avevo detto? Che per arrivare all’alba non c’è altra via che la notte. Tu hai avuto la tua notte Severus, nel vero senso della parola. La notte di pochi mesi fa, la notte in cui i pilastri della tua esistenza si sono spezzati, così come ti sei spezzato tu. Non sto dicendo che ti piacerebbe tornare ad essere l’uomo di un tempo, quello che ha venduto la profezia a Voldemort. Dico solo che vorresti indietro il tuo pilastro, che vorresti indietro lei, e questo sei tu che non lo puoi negare” il suo tono di voce era fermo, deciso. Severus scosse amaramente la testa, dovendo constatare che quello che il Preside gli stava dicendo sfiorava i limiti dell’ovvietà.

E l’avrebbe volentieri ammesso, se il solo pensare all’accaduto non gli causasse delle fitte di dolore insanabile, dei moti di disgusto nei confronti di se stesso e della sorte che si era auto-inflitto.

In una sorta di raptus incontrollabile, pose violentemente la mano sopra il castello di carte, mandandolo in frantumi.

Era il primo vero gesto di rabbia che si concedesse da parecchio tempo, e per qualche strana ragione lo fece sentire meglio.

“Si sbaglia. La morte di Lily non ha minato le fondamenta della mia esistenza. Mi è crollata addosso, come la mia mano è crollata su queste carte. Io non sono un castello in rovina, sono terra bruciata. È come se l’Oscuro Signore avesse sparso sale sulle mie ceneri, e sappiamo entrambi quanto il sale inaridisca, quanto renda impossibile la resurrezione di qualsiasi vita”  
“E vuoi pagare la tua colpa per il resto dell’esistenza? Vuoi che la pena continui a perseguitarti, come se non avessi via d’uscita?” ribatté l’altro, con gli occhi improvvisamente severi.

“Ma io _non ho_ via d’uscita. Nella mia mente ho cercato di fare pulizia di tutto quello che è accaduto, ma è come se una scopa difettosa, passata sui miei ricordi, avesse lasciato delle tracce impercettibili di polvere. Il suo corpo privo di vita, le ultime parole che le ho detto, il momento in cui ho parlato al Signore Oscuro della Profezia. E sono lì. Non c’è scopa che possa rendere nuovamente candida la mia coscienza, non c’è azione che io possa compiere che possa in qualche modo smorzare la gravità di quello che ho fatto a lei. E a me stesso”. Sentì le lacrime premere con forza per uscire, ma si vietò di piangere.

Arido, come la terra salata.

Arido, il suo volto, non meritava la minima stilla di dolore.

Silente fissò a lungo le carte, sparse disordinatamente davanti a sé. Poi alzò lo sguardo su Severus, uno sguardo che esprimeva tutta la compassione che l’uomo non aveva mai pensato di meritare.

Un carnefice non meritava di essere trattato da vittima, continuava a ripetersi.

E, per quanto il Preside potesse tentare di convincerlo, non era lui la vittima, quando sotto terra giaceva una donna con gli occhi che le erano stati chiusi a forza, con la pelle cerea, con le mani racchiuse nella lana di un maglione color ametista, un colore brillante, che celava appena la morte che si era posata prematuramente su di lei.

Quel colore ametista che si mischiava negli incubi di Severus ogni notte, insieme al verde dei suoi occhi ed al rosso del suo sangue, quello che non troppo tempo prima aveva definito sporco.

Il silenzio si stava facendo opprimente, ma nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a riempirlo.

Come se l’altro non avesse detto nulla, Silente prese in mano le carte, ricominciando ad impilarle.

A metà dell’opera, alzò lo sguardo.

“Dovresti cercare di ricostruire quello che è andato in pezzi. O di trovare una via verso l’alba” commentò, in un modo che Severus trovò assurdamente allegro. Si morse un labbro, per costringersi a tacere, dopodiché uscì fuori dallo studio del Preside, senza dire una parola di più.

Scendendo dalle scale, il suo sguardo fu catturato dalla luce serale, che dirompeva prepotentemente dalla finestra.

Si fermò per un attimo soltanto, fissando la neve di febbraio che si scioglieva, in modo lento ed impercettibile.

Anche lui, stabilì, era avvolto nel gelo.

Il sole tramontava e quella terra fredda aveva la certezza che entro poche ore i suoi raggi sarebbero tornati a completare la propria opera.

Lui aveva perso questa certezza, o forse non l’aveva mai avuta.

Sapeva solo di essere stanco di quel gelo, di quell’aridità.

Ma non avrebbe fatto niente.

Del resto, non c’è futuro per della terra bruciata.


End file.
